De sombrillas e icor
by Litvamp7
Summary: Cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse, ambos jadeaban, con narices rozándose y miradas fundiéndose. "Mañana, recordaras esto, Jessamine" le susurró sobre los labios, estampando su aliento contra su piel, haciéndola estremecer, antes de dejarla sola, tal como ella hizo unas horas atrás. [Este fic particia en el reto "Parejas Disparejas", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"]


**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a la encantadora Cassandra Clare, la escritora de este mundo. Solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, cambiando un poco -quiza mucho- la historia.  
_**

**_**_Las frases a lo largo del texto pertenecen a Lana del Rey y su variedad de hermosas canciones, esas que fueron fuente de inspiracion para esta historia, si que si._**_**

**__**Este fic particia en el reto "Parejas Disparejas",**__** del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_._**

**_Disfruten (:_**

* * *

**De sombrillas e icor.**

_A mediados de julio, cuando tú y yo fuimos salvajes, los días locos, las luces de la ciudad,  
la forma en que jugaste conmigo como un niño._

**I.**

Una pequeña figura rubia daba vueltas en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, simplemente ese día su mente estaba marchando aceleradamente torno al recuerdo de sus padres. Ese hecho siempre lograba hervirle la sangre y ponerla inquieta.

-Maldita sea- masculló, utilizando un vocabulario que ella denominaba como _no apto para una dama, _pero en ese momento, no había nadie a quien impresionar con sus buenos modales, no tenía que ser una dama, podía maldecir cuanto quisiera.

Sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, sus manos sujetaban su camisón con fuerza, mientras contaba sus respiraciones. Tras diez decidió que era inútil. Se sentía llena de energía, por lo que terminó por colocarse el vestido más simple que encontró, ese en el que no necesitaba ayuda, que para su suerte era de color blanco, su color favorito y se lo puso con una delicadeza propia de ella. Unos zapatos del mismo color, su cabello suelto, ya que adoraba como sus rizos enmarcaban su rostro, una capa con gorro del mismo tono, su fiel sombrilla en su diestra y salió de la habitación con cautela, rumbo a la calle.

Fue fácil salir, aun odiándolo ella era una cazadora de sombras, ser sigilosa estaba en sus venas. Bajó las escalinatas del instituto con velocidad, abrió la reja al mismo ritmo y se aventuró por la ciudad, andando por calles que en rara vez solía pisar. Su cerebro todavía se movía con rapidez en su mundo de añoranzas y memorias, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que más adelante de sus ojos algo se movía en la penumbra, así como también a sus espaldas.

Un siseo, luego otro, fue ahí cuando lanzó miradas a su alrededor, sintiendo sus sentidos ponerse alerta y su piel erizarse. Sabía muy poco de demonios, no porque no fuese inteligente, sino porque no le interesaba, pero esas criaturas eran fáciles de reconocer.

-Kuri- musitó para sí misma, tan bajo como si fuese una plegaria.

No podía huir, se encontraba a mitad de la calle. Pero algo le decía que era más fácil avanzar hacia el frente, que retroceder y eso hizo. Con firmeza ponía un pie delante de otro, hasta que la criatura se abalanzó en su dirección, haciendo que ella corriera la distancia que los separara, para atacarlo con su sombrilla, misma que Henry había perfeccionado en los bordes para convertirla en un arma simple pero eficaz. Su corazón se saltó un latido en el momento en que atravesó al demonio con las cuchillas de la punta, haciéndolo chillar, por mera prevención dio otra tajada en lo que desaparecía de una viscosa manera. Sin mirar atrás, echó a correr, girando a la derecha en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

**II.**

Alzó la cabeza, mirando las estrellas en el cielo, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro de una refrescante manera. Soltó un suspiro, pensando en que ya era hora de volver al instituto. Ya había tardado el tiempo suficiente para hacerles creer que había salido a llenar su cuerpo de alcohol, pelear con borrachos, y un sinfín más de tonterías. Si bien sí tomaba un poco, nunca dejaba de estar sobrio, siempre estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Pero claro, nadie podría deducirlo, era un perfecto actor.

Bajó la cabeza, haciendo que unos mechones de su cabello azabache cayeran sobre sus ojos, viéndose en la necesidad de apartarlo con un movimiento. Caminó sin prisa por la mitad de la calle. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, una presión molesta en su pecho, cosa que de un momento a otro lo llevó a trotar por la avenida, topándose con una calle poco transitada, por la cual observó a un par de esos demonios araña moverse, girando a la izquierda, que era la calle que el llevaba pero hacia adelante. Su corazón se aceleró por un instante, pero no por ello dudó al correr en pos de ellos, agradeciendo que jamás salía sin una de sus espadas serafines.

Le dio alcance a varios en el camino, destrozándolos de un certero golpe, pero cuando pensó que solo quedaba uno, este entró a lo que parecía una finca abandonada, una de esas que en su tiempo sirvió de taberna,antes de que fuese clausurado a causa de las quejas de las mujeres de la ciudad. Will suspiró, antes de entrar al lugar, donde un nauseabundo olor llenó sus fosas nasales.

**III.**

-Por el ángel- se escapó de la boca de ambos chicos, él por costumbre ella porque fue lo primero que le vino a la mente para expresar su desconcierto. La rubia a la mitad de la taberna, desde donde podía observar algunos cuantos cuerpos destruidos, la mayoría estaban lacerados, con marcas extraña sobre y bajo ellos, además de que un pequeño nido de esas horripilantes criaturas, además de uno que otro demonio cuestionado a sus retoños. El otro estaba en la puerta, y sus ojos primeros captaron el desastre, antes de percatarse de la presencia de la menuda chica.

-¿Jessamine?- inquirió, claramente confundido. Lovelace era la última persona que esperaría ver en un lugar así.

Ella giró ante el llamado de su nombre. Y a pesar de que él no era lo que podía considerar un amigo, es decir, ni siquiera era amable con ella, ella estaba feliz de verlo. Se sentía en verdad asustada de encontrarse en ese lugar, pero la presencia del ojíazul la tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

-Vámonos. Por favor- suplicó la chica, sujetando los bordes de su inmaculada capa.

En otra ocasión el chico primero se hubiera mofado de ella, usando sarcasmo o un chiste que la sacara de sus casillas, pero cualquier cosa que hubiese planeado decir quedó atascada en su garganta, cuando se encontró con sus ojos marrones.

Si bien vivía con ella, nunca se había fijado en la forma en que su cabello rubio parecía un rio de oro, con unas perfectas ondas simulando el movimiento. Su delicada piel, sus ojos chispeantes de energía, esos labios rosados, pero sobre todo, esa apariencia tan pura. Se veía como un ángel entre ese desastre. Tuvo que parpadear rápido y repetido para enfocarse, haciéndolo justo a tiempo para escuchar a los demonios Kuri alterarse por su presencia. _Algo tarde, _pensó el chico, extendiendo una mano hacia la chica, misma que ella tomó tras recorrer el tramo entre ellos.

Instintivamente la colocó detrás suyo, sin soltar el agarre, mientras que con su mano libre, que afortunadamente era la derecha, sujetaba su espada serafín. Con un _Malik, _el arma se ilumino. Ambos retrocedían lentamente, con el filo de la cuchilla frente a ambos, a manera de advertencia. Cuando se vieron en espacio abierto él opto por mirar de reojo a Jessamine.

-Escóndete, ahora.

Tras dudar unos segundos, hizo lo que se le pidió. Dejando solo al chico, y perdiéndolo de vista en cuanto se dejó caer en el jardín de una casa, a una cuadra de distancia.

**IV.**

Su nombre siendo susurrado una y otra vez, la hizo ponerse de pie, sacudiendo su vestido. Cuando sus ojos azules la encontraron, fue como dejar caer el peso del mundo de sus hombros. Claro que el sabía que ella estaría bien, pero nada como verlo con sus propios ojos. Ella experimento lo mismo. Sabía de antemano que él era de los mejores cazadores existentes, que no saldría herido de aquello, pero no se sintió bien dejarlo ahí solo y la intriga de si podía estar herido o acorralado, la carcomía.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron ambos, siendo la segunda vez que hacían eso, causándose además, una sonrisa.

-Solo tengo icor en la ropa, polvo y quizá algo más, pero todo bien, ¿Y tú?- respondió, haciéndole una seña para que anduvieran.

-Marcas del pasto, nada más- culminó, llegando a su lado. El asintió con la mirada al frente, pensando en lo que le diría a Charlotte sobre aquel lugar, mientras ella solo podía pensar en una sola cosa: Abrazarlo. Y lo hizo. Tomándolo por sorpresa, pero no por eso no le correspondió. Apoyó su mentón en su cabeza, sus manos rodeando su pequeña cintura. Él inhalando un olor a melocotón, y ella llenándose de icor sin que le molestara, así como dándose cuenta que él no estaba tomado, no apestaba a alcohol, así que cuando al llegar al instituto, él fingió haber tomado, tras ver al pelirrojo y su esposa, ella supo que estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo guardo silencio.

**V.**

Había pasado una semana del incidente, de su encuentro tan poco usual, Will seguía en sus andadas y ella se moría por demostrase que estaba en lo cierto, que él no llegaba borracho, que fingía por alguna enigmática razón.

Así que había ideado un plan, lo esperó cerca de su habitación, siendo una estatua paciente, hasta que el de cabello negro apareció. Este se sorprendió, pero pretendió no hacerlo, continuando con su actuación. Will soltó un mal chiste sobre lo molesta que ella era, cosa que le dolió decir y a ella le irrito escuchar, pero eso no la hizo echarse hacia atrás, sino que lo tomó del cuello, uniendo sus labios en un rápido beso. No duró mucho, no hubo más que roce de labios, pero eso basto para que una infinidad de sabores la embriagaran, todos, menos alcohol. Ella se separó con una sonrisa de un aturdido Herondale.

-Mañana no recordaras esto, Will- le dijo, antes de partir por el pasillo.

**VI.**

La puerta de su habitación abriéndose la hizo apartar la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo. Ahí, cruzando el umbral, invadiendo su privacidad, ya que ella jamás le invito a pasar, cosa que quizá haría, sino estuviese en su camisón. Sus labios se entreabrieron, sin soltar protesta alguna. Su corazón se aceleró al verlo a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Misma, que no duró ni cinco segundos, cuando él ya la besaba con urgencia y desesperación. Él rodeo su cadera, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la fina tela, y ella se ocupó de despeinar aún más su oscuro cabello. Cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse, ambos jadeaban, con narices rozándose y miradas fundiéndose.

-Mañana, recordaras esto, Jessamine- le susurró sobre los labios, estampando su aliento contra su piel, haciéndola estremecer, antes de dejarla sola, tal como ella hizo unas horas atrás.

**VII.**

_No me pongas triste, no me hagas llorar, de vez en cuando el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se pone duro. No sé por qué, sigue haciéndome reír._

-Este no es lugar ni hora para una dama- comentó una voz, que podía llevarla al borde una taquicardia.

-Entonces puede que no sea yo una dama, Will- contrataco la rubia, cruzándose de brazos, sin voltearse hacia él.

El chico sonrió de lado, dando dos grandes zancadas, atajándola por detrás, obligándola a mirarle con un rápido giro, su mano bajo su mentón, alzando su cabeza, la otra pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No importa, porque en todo caso, yo no soy un caballero, Jessamine- _Mi Jessamine, _añadió en su mente, a la par que acariciaba sus labios rosas con su dedo pulgar.

-Bésame- ordenó ella, pasando sus manos por su camisa de botones.

-No debería, no es correcto.

-Creí que no importaba tener modales, o moral- enarcó una delgada ceja, para acompañar su acusación.

-No es por eso- su voz se tornó fría, sus ganas de hablar desaparecieron.

-¿Y por qué es?- insistió ella, rogando que no fuese que no le gustara.

-No quiero lastimarte- susurró, con un tremendo hilo de voz, que pensó que ella no le escucharía, ya que eso iba más bien para sí mismo, pero lo hizo, preocupándola en extremo.

-¿Por qué ibas a lastimarme?- la interrogativa le hizo abrir en demasía los ojos. No quería responderle, no. Nunca le contó eso a nadie, pero tampoco podía apartarla como a todos los demás, a base de tonterías y ser frio, ella comenzaba a importarle demasiado. Así que, tal vez si le decía la verdad, ella, la chica que odiaba todo lo relacionado con ser una cazadora de sombras, saldría huyendo, no dejando que su maldición le alcanzara. Era un riesgo contarle eso, pero uno que estaba dispuesto a correr con tal de salvarla. Si ella se alejaba por temor, él sería capaz de aceptarlo. Solo por ella. Miró una última vez esos ojos marrones antes de continuar-. Cuando era niño, abrí una caja Pyxis, liberando a un demonio, mi hermana, Ella, me salvo. Pero- tomó una pausa para tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta solo de mencionar su nombre-. El demonio me maldijo, dijo que todo aquel que me amara, moriría, comenzado con mi hermana. Y desapareció. Esa misma noche, Ella murió. Así que, por favor, Jessamine, mi Jessamine, aléjate.

Ella se mantuvo estática, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Will estaba maldito, él era una clara consecuencia de lo que el mundo de los nefilim implicaba, sin mencionar que era un peligro andante. Una muerte segura, según dijo aquel desconocido demonio. Tragó en seco, mordió su labio, retorció sus manos, todo ante la mirada del azabache. Paso un largo rato, hasta que ella encontró voz y palabras.

-No importa. No importa porque aunque eso sea verdad, contigo me siento segura. Me salvaste. Y desde ese dia, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza- admitió, bajando la mirada, solo el tiempo que le costó a ojíazul alzarla de nuevo.

-Jessamine, no…-

-Cállate- espeto ella, con voz dura. Acto seguido lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, colocando su cabeza justo encima del lugar donde debería estar su corazón, sintiendo sus rápidos latidos, los cuales iban casi al par de los suyos-. Podría quedarme una eternidad, escuchando.

-Eso deseo- le dijo, tras depositar un beso en sus cabellos, rogando al ángel Raziel por ella, por él, por ambos.

**VIII.**

-Al cumplir dieciocho, podemos irnos, Will- insistía ella por enésima vez en ese mes. Los orbes azules rodaron en sus cuencas, comenzando a molestar con respecto a ese tema. Hacía cuatro meses que estaban juntos, pero en el transcurso del último ella no era más que un sinfín de quejas sobre su mundo. Estaba al tanto de que ella odiaba esa vida, pero no pensó que quisiese irse, mucho menos ahora.

-No.

Una respuesta simple y directa.

-¡Seria lo mejor!

Aunque no por eso tomada en cuenta.

-He dicho que no, Jessamine- replicó con voz cansina, tirando una daga a una de las dianas de práctica en el salón.

-¡Pero si tú deberías de odiar esto! ¡Tenías una familia antes de la Pyxis! ¡Tenías a Ella!- refunfuñó, dando unos golpes en el piso con sus zapatos. La última palabra pronunciada hizo que él soltara la daga que tenía en la mano, provocando un tintineo en el piso de madera. No le dijo nada, no la miro, solo salió a prisa, sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas-. Will. Will- le llamo, con voz más suave, comprendiendo su desliz-. Will- musitó a la par que la puerta fue estampada provocando un sonido aturdidor. No le sorprendía ver que uno de los engranes que la mantenía unida a la pared se hubiese caído.

**XIX.**

_Elige tus últimas palabras, esta es la última oportunidad,  
porque tú y yo, nacimos para morir_

Se pasaba las manos por el rostro, restregándoselo con frustración. Estaba sintiéndose molesto, con alguien que siempre lo ponía de ese humor hasta hace un par de meses, y ahora, le ira difícil y sufrible el estarlo. Pero ahí se encontraba el, lleno de rabia y tristeza, pero sobre todo, necesitándola.

Ella fue la que causo todos esos sentimientos y también la única que quería ver en esos momentos.

-Jessamine.

Gruñó, golpeó su cama con sus puños y finalmente se dejó caer sobre ella. Mientras del otro lado de la puerta la rubia se debatía en entrar o no. Cuando decidió hacerlo, no tocó, solo entró con agilidad, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. El olor a melocotón alcanzó el sentido del azabache, quien lo inhaló conforme se acercaba.

-Lo lamento- confesó, siendo la primera vez que lo decía con sinceridad a alguien de ese lugar. Él la miró, sólo para tirar de sus brazos poco después, haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y cabellos de oro.

-No quiero ser un simple humano.

-Y yo no quiero ser una nefilim.

-Siempre lo serás.

-Pero, entre menos lo sea mejor.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, no se atrevían a mirarse para decir esas palabras. Todo indicaba una cosa: final.

-Te quiero a ti. Te quiero, te quiero- articuló Jessamine, cada vez menos audible.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Lovelace. Pero no…-

-Cállate- demandó, causando una sensación de _Deja vu _en ambos.

Y como muchos días atrás, tantos que parecían lejanos, pero que a su vez no eran suficientes, se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, clavando las uñas en su ropa y su piel, pidiendo que el tiempo no pasara. Mientras Will hacia lo posible por memorizar su olor, su tacto, todo lo que podía, antes de que eso que ella pedía que no pasara, acabara.


End file.
